RWBY: The Death of DEMN
by EsDeath
Summary: After Beacon falls, DEMN goes their separate ways, two live normal lives, one lives the life they have trained for, and one meets an untimely end.
1. Family Loss

**This is the third volume of the RWBY: The Team DEMN. This will take place during the fourth volume of RWBY. Let's start shall we?**

 **Family Loss**

 **Muerte's POV**

I turned to Nevia, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Nevia, go get out of here," I said to my weakened friend.

"No I'm not going to leave you," Nevia said to me silently, heaving lightly trying to pick at the air for breath.

I have her a kiss on the cheek, and watched her face light up as red as a setting sun. "Trust me," I said smiling. Hesitantly she nodded. Closing her eyes, hanging her head, and sighing she conceded defeat.

"Don't die," was all she said as she started moving away from the clearing we were in. I turned to my right, and grabbed Acutus. Acutus was my new weapon after a King Taijitu broke Caeli, and Naraka. Acutus was a thirteen foot tall spear, and battle axe combination. The overall staff of Acutus was eight feet tall but was able to be folded in half at the middle to better assist with carry. On top was a two foot tall interchangeable spear head, on the bottom was a three foot tall battle axe with two foot wide axe blades on either side, and finally when Acutus was folded in half there was a small folded lip that I could pull out of the spear pile to form a gun grip, and trigger, during the time I pull out the gun components the axe blade will fold upwards to be horizontal with the pole creating iron sights. If the trigger is pulled it will launch the spear tip towards a target with half the velocity, and equal power to a rocket launcher.

Grabbing Acutus I looked to the field where EsDeath stood amongst the fading corpses of Beowolfs, Ursai, and Boarbatusks. He was hunched over, and panting heavily. His armour encasing his entire body, the left half black as midnight, and the right as white as Angel's outfit. He had a large seven foot long, five foot wide sword laying on the ground at his side. The sword was glowing purple at the bottom of the long thin handle, and at the two end points of the hilt. The blade was a deep crimson colour with two thin streams running from the hilt to the point of the sword intertwining, and coiling around each other like two snakes fighting over food.

I started moving towards EsDeath slowly reaching to my belt grabbing a special spear tip. This tip was a faint gleaming silver. I pulled off the spear tip that was currently attached to Acutus, the edges of he tip were yellow indicating it was infused with lightning dust. I placed the lightning tip on my belt, and replaced it with the silver spear tip.

Suddenly EsDeath turned to me, his eye fierce like a predator on the hunt. Beast Mode had taken his mind again. "EsDeath it's okay, it's me, your sister," I said trying to bring him back to sanity. He shook his head, and took a step towards me. I readied Acutus. EsDeath charged lunging at me, I thrust Acutus forwards the spear tip aimed at EsDeath. The tip collided, and impaled the unbreakable armour. I pushed the spear tip through him until his armour made contact with the tips of the battle axe. Dark Crimson blood started streaming down Acutus, his heart had been impaled.

I quickly pulled Acutus out of his body, and threw it to the side watching EsDeath fall to the ground. I followed him, and collapsed onto my knees grabbing EsDeath laying him on my lap holding his head in my hands.

I looked into his eye as the light faded from it. My own eyes tearing up, as a tear fell from my eyes, and landed on his cheek, I broke, and started sobbing uncontrollably. I placed my face into the nape of his neck muffling my screams of sorrow, and hiding the never ending tears that fell.

"I'm sorry EsDeath."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. A Long Awaited Reunion

**After EsDeath's demise Muerte, and Nevia trek back home to the house that the teams DEMN, VRNA, AXIS, and MDNT lived in after the fall of Beacon. Enjoy guys.**

Chapter 2: A Long Awaited Reunion

I slowly walked through the forest Nevia close behind me, both of us hearing the clash of weapons as our friends were training. Both me, and Nevia had changed our clothing after EsDeath died, I was now wearing a cream white head band with a small lace veil flowing down the back of my head to the top of my shoulders. I have a white corset with two dark purple ribbons wrapped around my waist moving up to cross over my chest, and into my collar making a diamond on my torso. The ribbons on my waist tie together making a small bow on the waist. I wear silk bicep length fingerless gloves with small light blue flowers sewn into the gloves on top of the hand. I also wear skin tight leggings that come down to my ankle, the left leg of the pants are cut off at the top of the thigh. Finally I wear a wide calf long open front skirt with the inside of the skirt being a midnight black colour. Nevia was now wearing skin tight black leggings with the right leg cut off from the middle of her thigh down. On the leggings are white streaks attached to a small white ball simulating shooting stars. She wears a violet crew neck long sleeve t-shirt with two silver metal bracers on her forearms as a means of protection. She also wears a large deep purple hoodie that goes down past her waist, and down past her hands. Covering the hoodie are small yellow spots, and the hood of the hoodie is a bright orange. She had her brothers assault rifle hung over her back held up by a strap that was sitting on her left shoulder. The strap was attached to the butt of the rifle, and to the point where the barrel attached to the rifle. She also had a holster strapped to the thigh of her right leg, that was holder her new weapon a small pistol. The pistol had interchangeable barrel attachments that can increase range or infuse them with multiple different forms of dust. If she pulls back the barrel on the top to put a bullet in the chamber she can pull up a small compartment that can send off flares if she pulls the trigger. The long barrel was attached to her left thigh in a small case, and the dust barrel was attached to the back of her waist in a case.

Slowly we walked through the building that the two teams AXIS, and MDNT were currently living at. "Remember when DEMN, and what was left of VRNA loved here with everyone else?" I asked Nevia as we walked through, and out to the field out back that the teams used for training before EsDeath left, with me, and Nevia following him.

"That was a long time ago about a month or two now," Nevia said sullenly as we entered the field. When we entered there was a large wind that caused my skirt to low backwards flapping in the wind. I watched the teams train, and I remembered why I came back. I came to tell them what happened to EsDeath, and thinking of that caused me to start crying silently.

"Xavier, you know who that is?" It was Xavier's brother who spoke on the last word everyone stoped there training and turned my way.

I smiled slightly tears still welling in my eyes. "Hey guys, it's been a while," I say slowly waving to them placing my other hand across my back.

The next voice I heard was that of my brothers girlfriend Angel "Muerte! It's been too long," she said as she flew over on her white dove wings. Angel like most of my friends had changed their outfits while I was gone. She now wore a white combat skirt, and a white crop topped jacket with fur on the inside. He had on white boots with small raised heels. She had changed her hair as well, her hair was now blue, and blonde, and flipped over her shoulder. She was quickly followed by her sister Dawn. Dawn like mostly everyone else got a different outfit. She now wore a short skirted dark blue dress, with black edging. She had gold belts across her waist, and sleeves. She had mid thigh dark blue boots, topped with frilly edged on the top, and black laces crossing into diamonds in the middle of the front of the boot. She had gold sleeves that were designed in co-operation with EsDeath to activate her own nerve medal that they made to be lighter, and faster than EsDeath's. Her nerve metal can activate, and move into position faster than EsDeaths could, and when activated it covers her wings, and arms giving her more of a Valkyrie look. An interesting feature of her nerve metal is that it can all be activated to one side instead of both, if activated on one side she can have a shield extend from her arm.

"It truly has," I said holding my skirt down trying to hold my tears back.

"You look different... good but different is something troubling you?" Angel said as Xavier, and the rest of my friends walked over.

"Thank you Angel," I said closing my eyes causing my tears to fall down my cheeks slowly.

"Hey your to pretty to cry you're home, what's there to cry about?" It was Xavier who spoke this time. He had changed his outfit after Beacon fell. His hair was short in a crew cut style he wore baggy pants, and an armoured breast plate made from bronze. He had a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, it was made from the same medal as his breast plate. He had a dark red shirt that was almost black underneath his armour.

"Who isn't with me guys?" I said crying as I hung my head.

"Wait, where is he?" Xavier said with an edge in his voice.

"He's... he's gone," I said breaking down my knees shaking, about to collapse.

Lunging forward Angel, and Dawn both caught me before I fell. "No... Soo that's what it was..." Xavier said walking away, and just out of range of the group he put his hand up to one of the trees turning it into splinters making me jump slightly.

I held onto Angel placing my head on her shoulder crying heavily. Clearly holding back her tears Angel broke. She pulled away slightly, and gently kept me at arms reach, and asked in her whispery voice "He's really dead?"

I looked into Angel's eyes crying placing a hand over my mouth slowly nodding. "It's my fault," I say trying to stop myself from crying, "I'm the reason he is dead."

"You girls do know we have places a bit more comfortable to sit in the house right? Let's get inside" Tempest was the one to speak up walking over he put his sword down and offered me his hand up. Tempest hadn't really changed his appearance all that much. He got some red bandages, and his clothes became darker. He had baggy pants like Xavier, and he had longer white hair.

I nodded, and took his hand. I walked with him into the house, and into the room that I once had. I walked in, and saw that nothing had changed, even the broken parts of my first weapon, Nisshoku, or individually, Naraka, and Caeli. "We'll be downstairs come when you're ready," I heard Tempest say before my door slowly closed behind me. I leaned Acutus against the case that held Nisshoku. I went down, and sat on the bed falling backwards looking at the ceiling. The door slowly opened, and Nevia walked in. Her hoodie wasn't on, nor was her forearm guards.

"How are you doing?" She asked me leaning against the door.

"I thought it would be easy to tell them what happened, but they are my friends, my allies, in a way my family, I can't tell them," I said sitting up.

"Look babe you're going to have to, you broke down in tears, broke my heart seeing you like that, but because of that display you're going to have to tell them," she said sitting beside me.

I rested my head on her shoulder, and placed my hand in her lap taking her hand in mine, "trust me I know, but I can't do it now, I think I'll take a nap, then tell them afterwards, it's been a long journey to come back," I said looking up at her.

"Yah, and its good to be back, despite some of the memories it brings, I missed Haven," _Nevia_ said getting up, and moving to the door. "I'll see you when you wake up." With that she left my room. I moved farther onto my bed, and rested my head on my pillow falling asleep.

 _I woke up in my old clothes laying in a forest against a tree, "Where am I? When did I change clothes?" I asked myself standing up. I heard the sounds of combat over towards my right, and slowly started walking towards it, "hold on, I remember this path," I said to myself stopping, "no," I said sprinting down the path. I slid to a halt when I reached a clearing seeing myself stabbing Acutus through my brothers heart. "NOOO!" I cried out falling to my knees. I started crying when I felt something wet land on my hand. I looked up, and saw the cold dead eye of my brother staring at me._

 _"How could you do that Muerte? How could you kill me? Your own brother! How could you kill me!"_

I shot up out of my bed screaming, and shaking tears dried to my cheeks. Nevia ran into my room, and to my bed side faster than I've ever seen anyone move ever, "Muerte are you all right?" She asked me holding my hand.

I placed my head in her chest slowly shaking. She started petting me slightly trying to calm me. "Every time I sleep Nevia, I see him, I see myself kill him," I say holding her hand tightly hoping she'll never let me go.

"I know you do, but you don't have to worry about that now, it's just a dream," She said holding my chin with her index finger, and thumb, moving my head to look at her, "I was with the others, talking about us, and about what's gone on here while we were away. Until we all heard you scream, I ran in here as fast as I could, I told the others to wait in the main room. They are worried about you,"

"I know, I think it's time I told them what happened," I said sitting up, and getting out of bed.


	3. Telling The Story

**The conversation between the teams about what happened as finally happened.**

Chapter 3: Telling The Story

Slowly I sauntered downstairs dreading that moment when I emerge into the main room, and tell my friends the truth of what happened. I stopped on the stairs, and turned to Nevia whispering to her, "I can't do this, let's just go home, back to our cabin we've lived there happily for a long time."

"We can't they deserve to know. EsDeath was one of their friends, especially in Xavier's case," she stated placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Xavier? Xavier hated EsDeath he blamed him for Tempest dying," I said back to her looking at her confused.

"No he never hated him, you can see it in how he acted around him, and when he blamed EsDeath for Tempests death, he was angry, and was looking for something to put blame on," she said taking my hand pulling my down the rest of the stairs, "EsDeath was one of Xavier's best friends he just couldn't express that when Beacon fell. Now let's go tell them the story."

Slowly we walked into the room my head hung, and my hands intertwined in front of my waist. Silently I spoke. "Hey guys," I said so silently that it was almost inaudible.

"Do you need something to drink? Muerte was it?" It was Myst to speak first "Or maybe something to eat?"

"No, no I'm fine, I just needed some time to get ready, sorry if I scared you all early when I screamed," I said silently sitting in a small chair.

"Take your time we all are. Just speak when your ready," It was Tempest who said this he stood beside the couch, sitting beside him was Dawn, and Nova with the spot in the middle open. Angel sat on the love seat that was closest to my chair beside Angel was Myst, but the one person I need to tell wasn't there.

I looked around the room, and looked to Angel, "Where is Xavier?" I asked fidgeting with my skirt edges.

"After you came out of the forest Xavier went for a walk, and hasn't come back yet, but don't worry about him he just needs to take time to deal with it on his own" Sky stated from her position in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, well um remember how I said it was my fault he is gone?" As I said this Nevia placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's my fault because I killed him," I said sighing holding back tears.

With the last word the room seemed to fall into an eternity of silence many moments passed before someone spoke

"So he really is dead... like for good this time." Angel said at last a with sad whisper.

"I'm sorry but he really is truly dead this time. He used Beast Mode, the one that he used when he fought Xavier during Beacons fall. He had learned to control it over the time we were gone, and he got better at using Dawns Mercenary, and Midnight Assassin. But something happened, he lost control, and charged at me," I said pausing trying to find the words, "In self defence I shoved Acutus through his chest, impaling his heart. I had his head in my lap, and watched the light drain from his eye."

"You only did what you had to to survive," Sky said clearly choosing her words very carefully, "There's no way to tell what would have happened if he wasn't stopped."

I turned to Angel, and looked into her eyes, "Angel I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault, he knew there were risks using beast mode, you did what you had to," Angel said clearly stronger about this situation then I could be.

"How are you being so strong, he was your boyfriend, he loved you, you were one of the only people he talked about when we left. How are you being so strong?" I asked looking at her silently.

"Trust me I'm not. I'm really not," Angel said with a slight pause, "Just be thankful your outside my head, and not in it," she finished with a more then fake smile.

"Let us see your real feelings, not this strong front you're showing us," Nevia said clenching her fist, "He was your boyfriend for crying out loud! Show us how you're really feeling!" Nevia said raising her voice.

Slowly standing up Angel simply looked at Nevia, and said, "Everyone deals with grief differently sweetheart, tell me how did you handle your family's deaths? You felt with it your way, now my way is to stay strong for what's left of MY family." On the last word she turned and simply walked into the kitchen.

I watched as Nevia stood there her fist turning white. Slowly I stood, and grabbed her arm roughly, "Go apologize," I said to her my face contorting to one of anger. She turned away from me, and I got angrier. My temper was at the boiling point. I started squeezing her arm harder. Her mouth opened wide, and her face showed pain as she fell to her knees. I looked at her angry as my arm started glowing a bright blue as I squeezed her arm to the point of breaking. "Go! Apologize!" I said letting go of her arm as she left the room clutching her arm gently, tears in her eyes. I turned to my friends, and sighed, "sorry about that," I said brushing my skirt down.

"It's ok Muerte, but Angel does have the point of everyone handing grief differently. How are you handling your brothers death? He was your brother after all, as well I don't want to pry but the screaming..." Sky asked tentatively trying to not make anymore unwanted problems.

I turned slowly, and sighed walking to the door way, "I dream of killing him, I see him looking at me with his cold dead eyes, and he yells. He yells, and asks me why I killed him."

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Myst asked walking over to me by the door.

"I'll be fine, I just need time to remember the what happened, and get better," I said turning towards her.

"Please sit back down and just enjoy being home for a few days, it's good for you to be back," Dawn said gesturing to the chair I was sitting in.

"It's good to be back, but this isn't my home anymore, I'm sorry," with that sentence I slowly moved back, and turned walking up the stairs to my room. Before I could get to the top I was stopped by a metal object who simply stood there looking at me with his head tilted slightly to the left.

"Hello Tiger it's good to see you again," I said patting his head, "Why aren't you with Xavier?" I asked picking him up, and moving to my room. Once in my room he jumped out of my arms, and up onto my bed, and sat down simply looking at me almost like he could see the weight I felt on my shoulders. I crawled into the bed laying my head on my pillow beckoning for him to come lay with me holding my arm old for him to come lay with me. He quickly moved beside my curling up to my chest, gently I layer my arm across his body, and slowly I fell asleep, Tigers robotic body making me calmer as I slept.


	4. Leaving Again

**The fourth chapter for the third volume, enjoy.**

Leaving Again

Nevia's POV

I sat on my bed staring at the door my gun Shikeishuu, and I thought about what I was doing. "Last time it seemed so easy," I clutched my firearm slowly placing it down on my bed behind me looking up. I saw a stand on top of my dresser, a stand that held my weapons, before Astrid, and Razen died. Scheibe, it was a magnetic disk that I would place onto my back via a magnetic connection to a breastplate I wore under my old dress. I used to rings that would magnetically call it back after I threw it. I sighed, and stood grabbing my brothers assault rifle placing its strap over my shoulder hanging it across my back. I turned, and grabbed Shikeishuu, and detached the dust barrel placing the gun in its holster on my right thigh, and the barrel in its case on the back of my waist. I grabbed the long barrel from the dresser placing it in its holster on my left thigh.

I turned to Scheibe, and grabbed it placing it on my back hearing it snap against the breast plate. "I wish EsDeath were here it was much easier leaving when he was here," I grabbed the doorknob of the room, and thought back to the first time we left.

 **Three months ago**

 _I stood at the window right by my bed a black duffel bag on the bed beside me. I turned zipping up the bag. As I zipped up the bag the door to my room opened slowly, and EsDeath walked in. "Evening," he said closing the door turning to the dresser picking up my brothers gun, "An interesting weapon, I've never held one before."_

 _I walked up to him, and grabbed the gun out of his hand placing it against the dresser. "What do you want?" I asked snapping at him._

 _"I came to talk, what are you doing?" He said as I swung the duffel bag over my shoulder._

 _"I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me," I said turning to him. I glared at him as he was in front of this door._

 _"I'm not gonna stop you, but that doesn't mean I won't try to convince you not to go," he said moving to sit on my bed, he patted the spot next to him, "Sit talk with me."_

 _I sighed letting go of my grip on the doorknob, and turned to face him leaning against the door, "Fine talk."_

 _"Why are you leaving?"_

 _"I don't want to die, this job is dangerous it will kill me, just like my family," I said looking away._

 _"Have I ever told you about my parents?"_

 _I looked at him confused, "No?"_

 _"Muerte?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hmm well let me tell you," He said looking at his hands, "They died Nevia, and they were never in their lives going to be huntsmen, but they still died." He said looking at me, and pausing. I went to speak but he continued speaking._

 _"My dad ran a quaint little dust shop in Vacuo, with my moms help of course. My mom I still remember her today, her name was Amber, she was gorgeous, long flowing white hair, brilliant blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room," He said smiling, "I used to get bullied all the time, and would come home covered in cuts, and bruises, and she always told me that I should always face my problems head on, never run," He stood as he said this, and moved to look me in the eyes, "So I did, I started fighting, I got good at fighting but one day someone wanted to get to me, one of my bullies, and they went to my mom to teach me a lesson, they beat her up, and when I came home one day I found her crying on the couch with a black eye, a dislocated shoulder, and a fractured leg."_

 _He stared me down adamantly getting angry remembering this, "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Because of the lesson I learned from that bully," he said moving to pick up my brothers gun holding it in front of me, "I loved my mom, and when I saw her like that I helped her before I almost killed the bully with how badly I beat him, I learned that I had to be stronger so I can protect those I love, and that's what led me to dream of being a hunter, despite only being five," he said placing the gun in my hand, "You may have lost your brothers, and your sister but you still have us, your friends, people who love you, and people you in turn love as well, fight for them."_

 _I looked down at the weapon in front of me, and grabbed it slowly, "Why did you come here the truth this time."_

 _"To say goodbye, I'm leaving the house, I've done to much damage to everyone, I realize that now."_

 _"But wait you just got back from wherever you went for so long, and why convince me to stay when you yourself are leaving?" I asked getting mad._

 _"I never said I'd make you stay that is your choice I'm just telling you why you should think about staying."_

 _"Well if you're leaving I'm coming too," I said as we both left my room._

 **Present Day**

I sighed as I slowly walked down the stairs meeting up with Muerte who had Nisshoku holstered in their individual holsters on her thighs. "Ready?"

She nodded, and together we exited the building starting our wall down the gravel path to go back to the forest where we lived.

Before we could make it away from the house we hear a voice coming from the house, "Did you really think you could leave without saying something?"

We turned, and saw Xavier leaning against the brick wall to the house, "Xavier we thought you were asleep," Muerte said holding her hands in front of her waist.

"Sleeps hard to come by in the forest with Grimm," He said pushing himself off the wall leaving a patchy silhouette of blood stains against the wall, and stepping towards us, "Plus I've never been one to sleep much even in beacon," The word Beacon was said with anger, and pain rolling off his lips.

"Sleep has been hard to come by recently, I understand what you mean," Muerte said walking towards him, "Sorry for not saying anything, but we are leaving, goodbye Xavier."

Within moments his arms were wrapped around her in a hug, "I know I can't keep you here, though I had at least hoped you might stay a bit longer but I understand," looking at me he asked, "Look after her ok? For me please? I know we aren't the best of friends but I'm asking you as a friend, please?"

I nodded slowly confirming I'd look after her. She butt in quickly looking at him annoyed shoving her hands backwards her fists clutched, "Hey I may be small, but I can fend for myself I ought to be looking after her!"

Pushing her away to his arms length he looked her in the eyes and said one more thing, "You know you always have a home with us if you ever need anything... If you ever need me... I'm just a call away and I'll be there regardless of the distance."

I watched as she nodded her head, and slowly closed the distance hugging him tightly her shoulders shaking. Wrapping his arms around her again he just held her whispering something I couldn't hear tears forming in her eyes as he held her. "You over here too," Xavier said pulling me into the hug, "All I ask of you both is you look after each other."

We both nodded, and I placed my hand on Muerte's shoulder, "We will I promise, goodbye Xavier, keep everyone safe here," I said smiling as we turned, and walked away.

Muerte turned, and walked back over to him pulling a piece of fabric from out of her hair, releasing her hair from a braid down the middle of her hair. She held the black fabric, and unfolded it showing the symbol of her brother, and handed it to him. She quietly spoke, "He'd want you to have it, you were one of his best friends, part of the reason he left was because he thought he let you, and the rest of Axis, so please take this."

Taking it in his hand all he could say was, "Thank you, short stack you and your girlfriend have places to go and lives to live but just please don't forget about your family here," He finished as he patted her on the head.

I watched as she pouted cutely, and looked him in the eye, "Don't call me short stack or I'll have to teach you a lesson," she said as she turned, and walked with me away from the house.

"Ok short stack I'll try to keep that in mind," Xavier said smirking slightly watching as we turned and walked away with his arms across his chest.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled behind her the pout still on her face.

Muerte's POV

We had been walking for a while, when al of the sudden Nevia turned to me, "What did he whisper in your ear?" She asked me.

I said nothing but thought about what he said _'Your brother may not be here to protect you, but you have me, I'll protect you no matter the danger, I promise."_

?'s POV

In the forest slowly trudging past a small log cabin was a tall towering man. The man was clad in silver armour, and was dragging a giant bloody sword behind him.

"Haha perfect," said a high pitched voice from atop the trees, "He is doing exactly what you want Azurus,"

"Good, tell him to kill the people in the house he is by."

"Yes sir," the voice said, and put away the scroll he was talking into, "Oi! Boy! Go into the house, kill the people there!"

The man turned to him giving a deep guttural growl, he turned pulling out a small thing Rapier from the hilt of the giant sword. He walked to the house, and shattered the door by punching through the window ripping off the door. Walking inside. The sounds of destruction, and angry growling were heard from the house before he walked out defeated.

"Azurus the house is empty," said the man in the dream.

"Find someone else, kill more keep him under my control."

"EsDeath, let's go, there's more people to kill."

EsDeath stood staring at the man breathing heavily his eye alight with anger, before roaring loudly at the man in the trees.


	5. Remembering The Past

**this chapter along with most of the next couple chapters will be in EsDaeth's POV. Enjoy.**

Remembering The Past

EsDeath's POV

I trudged through the forest dragging the sword known as the void behind me. Both my armour, and my sword were covered in blood. I have been forced to kill hundreds of innocent people because the people who brought me back control me. I was killed by my sister, I remember that but then I remember waking up in a small hole with four people standing over me. Three men, and a girl. The first man stood at the foot of the hole I was in his hand outstretched, and a deep blue aura radiating off his hand. He had medium length platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue coat with the shoulders being a darker blue colour, and having metal running down the side of the sleeves, and over the shoulder. He had on a black shirt underneath that jacket with the picture of a violet circle with a pyramid in the bottom holding a shape similar to an eye above it, and lines varying in sizes around the circle from one edge of the pyramid to the other edge on it. Finally he wore simple dark blue pair of pants.

The second man was much smaller then the towering man at the foot of the hole, and also seemed to be sitting. He had a deep jade green coloured hair, and two violet eyes. He had on white face paint, and had a violet smile painted across his mouth, and two circles with points moving towards the temples were painted on over his eyes, the left a bright blue, and the right a deep red. He wore a dark green long sleeve shirt that looked similar to trees. He wore white gloves that had the top of his hand open, and uncovered. He wore a pair of brown pants with the symbol of a large green circle with a smaller circle inside of it, on the smaller circle was a triangle missing its bottom half as if indicating direction or movement.

The final man was a smaller more lithe man than the others. He was the most unique person out of all of them. He had long black scruffy hair, and yellow eyes. He sat on the balls of his feet leaning over the pit his arms resting on his knees, and smoking a cigar. He had on a black jacket with yellow edges around his shoulders, and neck though the jacket wasn't wrapped around his waist right now. He had on a yellow sleeveless t-shirt on showing off his shiny black arms with yellow lines painted across them. His arms were robotic. He had on black cargo shorts, and you could see that his legs were the same as his arms. His forearms were larger than his actual arms, and were golden as if it were insinuating they were gauntlets. In the gauntlets were a single red, and black blade on each arm. The knife when through the gauntlet, with the hilt facing the elbow, and the dull side of the blade curving to go beside his

Finally there was the girl. She had pale white skin and fire red hair and eyes. Her outfit consists of a a long sleeved deep v-neck t-shirt with the left sleeve cut of to make it shorter. Her shirt is red with the sleeves each a different shade of red. Over the shirt she wears a black leather jacket. She wear pants that have the right leg cut off all the way to just a little past the middle of her thigh. The pants have a deep crimson red colour with the image of a pink circle with a slanted 'S' going through the middle, on the right side off her right thigh.

Slowly I stood up moving out of the deep hole, standing beside the man with the blonde hair, and looked at him. I growled slightly trying to speak. The words wouldn't come out, I was unable to speak. I got angry, and growled at him looking around seeing my large sword. My semblance; The Void. I rushed over to it as fast as I could, and grabbed it turning to the blonde hair man, and charged, but the sword moved slowly, and only slightly. I fell backwards onto my back, dislocating my shoulder. I grit my teeth, and clutched my shoulder.

"Hahaha Azurus are you sure this one will work, he seems a little, idiotic," said the green haired man psychotically.

"He is perfect, you've all seen what he can do," said the blonde haired man Azurus. He walked up to me, and kicked me hard in the shoulder pushing it back into place roughly. My eyes widened, and I grit my teeth more looking at him with a fire in my eye. "My name is Lazarus Azurus," he pointed to the green haired man laughing crazily, "that is Viridi Garden or more commonly known as Jester," he turned to the girl, "her name is Scarlet Esdras, we call her Succubus," he turned to the smaller man, "that is Kress Steal, our robotic man, he had surgeries cause he wanted to be the best, so he has robotic limbs now," he said turning to me, "and finally you are EsDeath Valkyrie, my slave."


	6. Slavery

**Short chapter to start getting pieces in place to explain what's happened to EsDeath, and how he's gotten here. Enjoy.**

Slavery

I stood up from the ground looking at the people I had just viciously slain, hearing the screams of the children, and seeing the eyes of everyone as they asked one final question with their look; "why?"

'I have to' I thought to myself. I placed my rapier against the ground bending to one knee bowing my head slightly, 'I'm sorry for this, you did not deserve this, I will avenge you one day.'

"Oi mutt out of the house," I heard the familiar bossy tone of Kress Steal's voice.

I turned around standing looking at him growling. He turned motioning for me to follow him. As he turned I saw the symbol I had grown to know well. On the back of his jacket was a circle surrounding a smaller circle. On the smaller circle were three more smaller circles in a triangular shape if you drew a straight line connecting them all that is.

I looked one more time at the corpses, before turning to him, and walking out as he tapped his cigar ashes falling down. "Okay mutt time to transfer. Succubus is gonna take you for a while," he said turning to me smiling evilly, "don't have too much fun with her dog."

I aimed the rapier between the eyes of my enemy, and charged him. "Stop!" There was a loud voice off to the side. I stopped in my tracks dropping the rapier starring into the eyes of Kress. Turning to the forest just to the right of the house I saw him.

Lazarus Azulus. The man who brought me back. I turned back to Kress, and saw him starring at Lazarus shaking, completely terrified. "Lazar- I mean Azulus it's a pleasure to see you, but what are you doing here?" He question quietly before looking up at me again, and jumped up punching me in the back of the head, "Dog! Bow before him!"

I glared at him but slowly bent to one knee placing my arm on my right leg, and bowed my head scowling. "Kress, EsDeath how is everything going?"

"Just fine Azulus, as you can see for yourself the slave is doing his job beautifully," Kress said motioning to the house I had just left.

"I have something far greater planned for him, though I need the help of a bandit tribe close by." I looked up, and saw the woman dressed in red walking towards us, the Succubus.

"What is it that you have planned that's better than slaughtering an entire family during their reunion?" Kress said clearly upset.

"How about killing an entire village," she said this with a sneer, "I'll have this mutt attack the village of Shion with the help of a bandit tribe run by a women named Raven."

"We don't work with outsiders Scarlet," Azurus said placing his hand on her shoulder, "No trace of us remember that's why we have him, clad in a full body armour makes it impossible to leave any traces unless he sheds."

I rose looking at him angrily growling 'I have to fight back I can't stay under his power forever.' Azurus turned to me, and snickered.

"Does the dog think he can fight back?" He turned to Scarlet, "Kill Shion," He turned to Kress, "Kress come with me I need to talk with you."

With that final sentence he, and Kress finally walked away from the field, and the destroyed house, and I turned to the Succubus. "Okay mutt come with me." As she spoke she did a finger wag beckoning me to follow her. I sheathed the rapier in The Void, and struggled to pull the giant weapon with me.

'I hate this. I never had trouble carrying this blade before, but that was before I died, and lost my connection to it.' I thought looking at the blade seeing the dull purple streams in the blade, 'Shion village? I have to destroy that place after everything I did for it?'

 **THREE MONTHS EARLIER**

"EsDeath are you sure it's a good idea to walk around like that?" Muerte said to me leaning slightly as she walked beside me her hands clasped together behind her back. I smiled, and placed my hand on her hand ruffling her hair.

"I need to perfect it, gain control of it we can't have another incident like the one at Beacon."

"But what I think she means is do you think it's a good idea to walk around in it all the time, doesn't it chafe? Or pinch? Hurt at all?" Nevia said walking backwards in front of us.

"Not at all, but I guess you guys are right," I said retracting the armour cracking my neck. I looked down, and saw the twin watches on my wrists smiling.

"You miss him don't you?" Muerte said grabbing my hand.

"All the time, but I got to say goodbye, and learned the truth so that's what counts." I said as Nevia walked backwards into a sign pole. We all started laughing as she slammed into the pole. I looked up at it, and saw our destination to the right I pointed down the path, and started walking. "Come on Shion is this way, that's our next destination, we'll take a break for a few days there."


	7. Shion

Shion

I stood at the gates to Shion smiling when I heard a sigh, and the sound of someone falling to the ground to my left. I turned, and looked down at Muerte seeing her looking up at me pouting. "EsDeath. I'm tired," she opened her arms to me, and opened, and closed her hands twice before leaving them open, "carry me?"

I laughed lightly, and crouched down to her patting her head, "No Muerte, you aren't a little girl anymore."

"You're a bully," she said sticking out her bottom lip pouting. I turned back to the village, and saw the gorgeousness of it. There were tons of small white houses with brown thatched roofing scattered all over the place, there were beautiful gardens all filled with a variety of flowers but one in particular stood out. It was a purple flower with a yellow centre, that was seen everywhere you look, in particular the gardens, and the flags of Shion, the flower was the Aster Tataricus. In the centre of Shion was a building that resembled an old temple that people would often go to for ceremonies. It was taller than most of the other buildings sporting four different sections each divided by the same brown thatched roof.

We slowly entered the village, and walked around searching for a place to stay. It was difficult though since all the buildings looked the same, I walked up to a stranger in the streets a women wearing a red shirt with a dark red leather jacket over top, and a pair of Crimson pants. As I got closer she turned to me, and smiled kindly. I returned the smile, "Hello my friends, and I just arrived to Shion, do you live here by chance?"

"Oh no I don't I'm only staying for a few days for some business I'm staying in the inn just down that road," she said pointing down the street we were on. At the end of the street was two corners one to the left, and one to the right, directly at the end of the road was a small library, "go to the end of the road, and turn left, go down the road past four tall buildings, the fifth one on the right side of the road is the inn."

"Thank you," I said bowing my head slightly. We started our walk down the road. The buildings on the right were tall buildings that seemed to be shops, but I paid little attention, because sure enough he inn was the fifth building down the road. Slowly we walked into the inn, and the innkeeper welcomed us warmly.

The innkeeper was a female Faunus sitting behind the counter her eyes closed, and her large grey fluffy tail was waving back, and forth behind her, "Welcome to the Shion Inn, how may we help you?"

"Hello my friends, and I would like two rooms please," I said pointing to my sister, and Nevia.

Her tail stopped waving when I said this, "Sir I'm sorry but sadly we only have one room available, though the room is small it has two beds in it, would that work for you?"

The ears atop my head drooped, and my eyes fell. I turned to my friends, and saw Nevia standing straight blushing, and Muerte looking at me nodding, "I'll sleep in the bed with you, it'll be like old times, that way Nevia can have her own bed." I turned back to the innkeeper, and nodded.

I handed her the lien I owed, and took the key from her hand.

We were in the room, and I sat up in bed my sister in bed with Nevia holding each other. "I can't sleep," I walked out of the room, and exited the inn sitting on a patio chair in front of the inn. "Damn why did that have to happen?" I asked myself placing my hand on my leg, "Why did that man Vazeer take me, and torture me, just to find you?"

 **ONE MONTH AGO**

I woke up drowsy my vision blurred. I tried to open my eyes but doing so sent pain shooting through my head. I realized soon that pain was also shooting through my entire body. Looking down I learned why. Looking down I saw that my arms were cut, and bruised, and there was rope around my wrists holding me in a chair. My shirt was removed, and I saw large bruises across my stomach, and chest. I looked towards my legs, and saw in my left leg, a small knife lodged inside of the thigh, and a stab wound in the right thigh. I looked up, and saw a mirror, and looked at my face. My face was bloody, and my nose looked to be broken, and my eyes were swollen, and I couldn't open them fully. Finally I saw the figure standing in the shadows, before he slowly came into the one hanging light in the room, and I saw from under his nose, and down to the middle of his thighs illuminated. As he came into the light I saw him holding a carving knife in his right hand, and twirling against the index finger on his left hand.

Slowly he smiled devilishly, and said in a deep raspy voice, "So. You're awake, good. Now we can have some more fun," he laughed menacingly as I started glaring at him.


	8. A Demon's Fair Well

A Demon's Fair Well

I woke up once again, my eyelids barely opening. I looked around the room seeing many carving knives, and other blades objects, along with blunt objects that I didn't want to know what were for. But I never saw him, that man. My scroll sat on a table in the corner ringing. "Muerte?"

"Oh is someone trying to communicate with you?" He was back, "shame that this, 'Angel' can't reach you, so who's that hmm?" He said as he leaned over the chair his face in front of mine, his breath heavy with the smell of booze. The blood ioin my eye made it hard to get any details.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly straining to speak.

"You don't know me? He never talked about me?" He said placing a blade to his chest pretending to be hurt, "Utruban never talked about me, his dear old brother." He said laughing maniacally, "My name, Vazeer, Utruban's older brother."

"What do you mean you're his brother!" I asked finishing my sentence through gritted teeth, as the man named Vazeer stabbed the carving knife deep into my forearm cutting through the bone.

"Oh does that hurt?" He said pretending to be concerned.

"You wish, gotta try harder that to make me feel any pain from this," I paused turning to the right before looking back to him confused, "what do you call this?"

"Torture!" He said as he stabbed a second blade into my left shoulder, once again through the bone, twisting both blades.

"Oh is that what you're trying to do," I said laughing lightly.

My laugh angered him, and he let got of the blades standing up, "I want to know where he is," he said pulling back his fist punching me in the face. I let my head fal backwards hanging over the back of the wooden chair I was in, "Where is Utruban!"

I laughed, and raised my head up slowly looking at him. "That's what you want?" I asked spitting up blood onto his fancy black shoes, "I sadly don't know, if I did, I'd let him kick you to hell, and back, just so I could send you down myself."

"Bit late on that one, and since you ruined my shoes, and are being uncooperative I'm just going to kill you," he said grabbing the knife in my leg struggling to pull it out slowly. The blade was twisted, and imbedded in my bone it made it hard to pull out. When the blade was half way out my scroll rang again, and he turned to the scroll sighing, "ugh who is it now?" He said turning, "oh a parting gift." He said moving back pulling up his leg kicking the blade in my shoulder hard enough to send it flying out of my shoulder clean through.

He left to the scroll, and I took my chance pulling my legs onto my chair using the knife to cut the rope on my right wrist. "Ugh this Angel again, Angel, Angel, ANGEL! Who is this annoying brat!" He said as I grabbed the knife, and ripped it out of my leg, "what do you think this person wants, hmm? Let's see," he said hitting the answer button.

"EsDeath? EsDeath are you there? Okay well just listen. I want to know where you are EsDeath, we all do. We're worried about you, where have you gone?" I listened to my girlfriend as I cut the ropes on my other wrist standing up weakly my legs shaking blood covering my clothes, "I know I've called so many times, and that may seem annoying but it's just because I'm worried about you," I slowly walked towards Vazeer as he looked at my scroll, "We are all worried about you, Muerte, Xavier, everyone. Come home, please." I pulled the blade up over my head aiming to stab him in the back of the neck, "I love yo-"" As Angel said those three words I swung down the blade. Vazeer moved to the side dodging the blade causing me to stab my scroll cutting off the call.

"Good a victim that has fight in him," Vazeer said backhanding me causing me to stumble backwards, "it's a shame that you didn't get to hear the last of your girlfriends words," I grit my teeth swinging the blade dizzily missing my target allowing him to punch me in the stomach.

I landed on the ground falling onto my hands, and knees coughing up blood. "I. Will. Kill you," I said standing up slowly stumbling backwards. Weakly I fell onto one knee my vision getting darker feeling weak, and dizzy as I lost blood.

?'s POV

EsDeath closed his eye accepting defeat as his blood drained from him. "So this is the end isn't it?" Vazeer said smiling walking towards him.

A deep voice spoke, "No not now," EsDeath stood, and his eyes opened revealing a black eye, and a clear blue eye. His clothes changed to a white blood stained dress shirt, and black suit pants. A black boned wing emerged from the right side of his body, and a white feathered wing emerged from the left side. He pulled a black steel sword from a sheath on the left side of his hip holding it out to the side lighting it on fire, at the same time a fire covered the right wing, "I'm not going to let you take someone else who is special to me from this world."

Utruban's POV

"Brother, whatever to you mean?"

"You know what I mean you sadistic creep," I held the sword in front of my pointing it to him, "Is this all worth it? You live in never ending pain down there, tortured, and killed over, and over every day," Vazeer got enraged, and charged at me swinging a large carving knife at me. I swiftly dodge back, and forth continuing my prodding of the beast, "You killed me! You killed Sandormeer! Now your try to kill EsDeath! When will this end!?" I pulled up my sword catching the blade blocking it with my own.

"It will end when you are in my place!" He jumped back throwing away the carving knife reaching onto a table beside him grabbing a small curved sheath, "I made a deal! Replace myself with someone else, and I can be let free!" He said pulling a black scimitar with dried blood splattered across it charging towards me. I pulled up my blade blocking it, and initiating my own attacks that were also blocked.

"So let me guess since I too am a demon you think that I will be an acceptable replacement?" I asked sending a jab forward cutting his side, "well I hate to break it to you but I'm not going to that place."

"Awe whys that don't you care about me!" He said jabbing at me stabbing my arm.

"I lost that care for you, when you killed us!" I said swinging my blade. I swung the blade catching the tip of the blade against his neck cutting it slightly. He jumped backwards moving away from me holding his neck.

He glared at me, and I saw that I had broken through, he had lost it. He yelled charging at me. I pulled the level on my sword changing the flame, the red flame turning it to a bright blue flame. "Forgive me brother, I wish it had not come to this," I said as he lunged at me, I ducked under him rolling behind him turning as I stood pointing the blade at him stabbing him in the back pushing him into the ground.

"Now... now you're the killer..." he said as his head hit the floor, and his body went limp. I stared coldly at my brother not saying anything as the body started to turn to ash.

"No, I'm an avenger of the lives that you took when you got greedy," I said as I stood sheathing the blade. I turned to the table, and placed the sheathed blade on the table leaving to find some supplies.

 **Three hours later.**

EsDeath's POV

I woke up in the same chair that I was tapped in earlier. I looked up my neck cracking. I looked around looking for Vazeer when I saw the table I had stabbed, the knife was still the but it had moved. I stood slowly expecting to feel weak from the wounds I had gained from the torture I had received, but there was nothing I looked down, and saw that the wounds had been healed though the cuts in my clothes, and the stains of blood remained. Confused I walked over to the table, and saw a sheathed sword, and the knife stabbed through a paper. I grabbed the sword, and unsheathed part of it looking at the blade, "This is Utruban's..." I said turning to the paper ripping it from the table in a hurry. I read the note that was left there.

 _EsDeath,_

 _Surely by now you've noticed your wounds are healed, you've noticed that the man Vazeer is gone, and you've noticed the paper you're reading now. You've got a lot a questions I can tell, and there aren't a lot of answers that will tie everything together. I lied to you yes, I kept things hidden from you yes, I hid your genes, I made you think you were human, when you were a Faunus. I made the metal you have running across your bones, I made you a monster. A monster with uncontrollable power, operation XIV. Don't use it. Not with out the other half, it controls the power it's the ying to midnights yan, get it from that girl however you can. Now onto the more pressing matters, Vazeer. He is my brother, regretfully. Vazeer loved life, whatever lien he had he spend it on booze. He got sick, bad. He was dying, and he got greedy, looked for whatever way he could, eventually he met a man, a man claiming to be a miracle worker. He was the devil. Vazeer traded his soul for eternal life, all he had to do was kill me, and our kid sister. It was me, Vazeer, and our thirteen year old sister Sandormeer. He came into our house, and held a pillow to her mouth as he slit her throat. The pillow muffled her screams, and I watched the whole thing. I got scared so I went to get a weapon to defend myself. I grabbed a gun from under my bed, and when I moved back up he was standing over me, smiling. He said he was going to live forever, that nothing was going to kill him, and that he was going to enjoy life until the world dies. He held the knife above his head, and dropped it down. I pulled the gun up, and shot him through the head, and the knife went into my throat, we all died there. He was trapped in hell, I lived in hell, became a hell knight, and my sister became the guardian of the frozen forest in heaven. She was an angel, we were devils. One final thing, you're probably wondering about the first thing I said, about the other half to your watch. You're wondering why I'd get rid of the other half, and hide operation XIV if the second half contains the power. Sandormeer is in the watch, she is trapped there, because of me, go get the watch, and figure out the rest. Good luck EsDeath, and thank you, for being my friend, when I had none. Take my sword, place it in the ground outside, and leave it there, my fight is done, and I want you to give me a proper grave. Good bye, don't try to see me again, if you do. You'll have to die._

 _-Utruban._

I grabbed the sword, and I walked outside into the rain, and pulled the sword from the sheath, and held it in my hand for the first time ever. It was light, and it was hot. I turned the blade towards the ground, and stabbed the ground, marking my friends grave.

I looked down at the sword stabbed in the ground, and thought of everything that happened between me, and him, and I cried. For the first time since in many many years I cried. "Utruban. I-I wish there was more I could have done. I wish that you were here, you're my friend, my family. I don't want to lose you. You hid things from me, and I'm sure you had your reasons, and I don't care what those reasons are I just want you with me. I don't know what to do, Beacon has fallen, I almost killed my sister during it, and who knows how many people I could've hurt during that time. I need you here, you're the only one who can help me through all of this," I said as I fell to my knees clutching the paper tightly, "come back, please, I need you."


	9. Defending Shion

**Chapter 9:** **Defending Shion**

 **A Week Before Arriving at Shion**

It took me weeks to get back home. I was apparently taken to the kingdom of Vacuo by the man Vazeer took me for the torture, but after the weeks of travel I was finally back. I stood on the porch my hand on the door knob sighing I opened the door, and walked into the living room Xavier was leaning against the wall talking with Sky who was sat before the fireplace, and Muerte who was sat in a love seat. When I slowly walked in with my clothes in tatters everyone looked to me. "Hey" I whispered as Muerte stood, and Xavier walked towards me.

Xavier shook my hand, quickly gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear, "Tense," before he moved away.

"Hey Muer-" I started saying as Muerte came up to me before she cut me off by activating her semblance around her hand slapping me. The slap combined with the semblance sent me flying out of the house, and into the trees. I ended up about a yard away from the house after I stopped tumbling across the ground.

I slowly got onto my hands, and knees staring at my sister angrily as she walked towards me, "What

was that for you cr-"

I started speaking but was cut off when she suddenly hugged me crying slightly, "Don't do that again, you had us worried."

I sighed wrapping my arms around her rubbing her back, "I promise I won't leave you again." I stood holding her in the hug as I carried her into the house, "go upstairs, and sleep you look tired." She wiped away her tears, and slowly rose up the stairs.

I walked into the living room, and sat in a love seat I bought when we first got the house, and turned to Xavier. "So how has she been?"

"'She' has a name and whatever you do please don't wake Angel up it's the first time she's slept since you left, how long has it been now? Two weeks?" Xavier said knowing the answer and looking at Sky

"Ya its been about two weeks" Sky replied walking over to the couch

"I wouldn't even think of waking Angel, and have I really been gone that long?" I ask looking at the ground clasping my hands.

"Yes you have been gone a long time with no contact with us Angels the one who took it the hardest. What even happened to you man? It's not like you to not reply to even her."

I started thinking back to what happened, and I felt as though I could still feel the knives puncturing my skin. I turned to Xavier my eye filled with fear slowly shaking my head. "No… I don't want to talk about what happened… Never again…" I say as the sound of fear radiates with my speaking.

"Ok if you're not going to tell us you at least owe one person a damn good reason but she can get it tomorrow now she needs her sleep and no it's not you little sister"

"I know I owe Angel an apology. But how can I apologize for something I can't talk about?" I asked staring him in the eye.

"I never said apology I said reason" he replied with his arms across his chest and his face the straitest I've ever seen from him

I slowly turned to Sky, "Sky. Can you let me talk to Xavier alone? Please?"

M"Ok I know when I'm not wanted I'll take my leave then" she said standing up from the couch and walked up stairs

"I'll tell you what happened but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I don't want them to worry anymore than they already have." I said looking at him.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to you know I understand right? I know you have your secrets, but I know you mean well, and if what happened to you scared even you I just hope to any form of higher power whoever did it no longer draws breath."

"Utruban intervened. Saved me, and killed his brother. Before saying goodbye one last time."

"I know he was important to you, I'm sorry you still have your family here if you need anything you know I will take on every Grimm on this planet in order to help right? No task is too small or to large if you ask just say the words, and if you know me at all you know I mean it."

"Thank you Xavier. Now if you don't mind I had a long, and tiring walk back. I think I'd like to rest now." I say as I stand slowly.

"Take my room, don't disturb you girlfriend or even after what I just said I will be the one to put you in the ground and i will make sure you stay there. let her sleep." the straightness in his face told me he was not afraid to follow through on his word.

"I won't disturb her. I promise. But make sure tiger doesn't come near me during my sleep, you know how he is around me." I said laughing lightly as I walked to the stairs.

"With you gone, someone had to be her wolf so I'll give you three guesses where he is right now"

"Haha as long as I'm not still replaced in the morning." I said going up the stairs.

"Well you might have to fight him for her heart back, but that's up to her now get some sleep I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Goodnight Xavier."

"Night bro"

 **The Next Morning**

I was sitting at the kitchen counter that looked into the living room eating some breakfast, and reading the news on my new scroll trying to figure out everything I've missed when I heard Tiger come running down the stairs followed by Angel. "Oh good morning Angel," I said smiling at her, "How was your sleep?"

Upon hearing the voice of her missing boyfriend the sleep was shaken from her body she half flew down the stairs half jumped, Tiger ran to the kitchen and stared at EsDeath

"EsDeath!" Angel shouted as she extended her wings and flew over the counter and wrapped he arms around his neck tears flowing faster than the fasted river "where have you been?..." her sobs broke her speech "I've missed you soo much"

I put my hands on her back holding her close my heart throbbing. For a moment I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. "I've been… training. Trying to get stronger so I can protect you, and my friends, and family."

"Why.. Why couldn't you have at least…" the words caught in her thought "Why couldn't you have at least called me back? I called so many times I was soo worried you just vanished I didn't know what to think… I was soo scared you were… gone, this time for good" the tears staining her cheeks red and making her eyes puffy, it was clear she hadn't slept in a long time

I wiped her tears away, "My scroll was destroyed in a fight I was in with a death stalker. I couldn't answer. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Oh EsDeath… your ok though right you're not hurt are you?" Her arms growing tighter around my neck I could feel her tears flowing into my hand faster than I could wipe them.

I wanted to say I was alright. That nothing had happened. But it would have been a lie. And sadly I had to lie to her. "Yah everything's fine, in fact Nevia, Muerte, and I are all going training for a little while after breakfast nothing too long I hope." I said quickly giving Xavier a sorrowful look.

With him knowing a part of the truth he simply shook his head as I lied to the light of my life, "as long as one of you have a working scroll, you will not do that to me again. You hear me mister?" As she said this I felt her laced fingers around the back of my neck and she moved her face in front of mine she had a stern look on it "when are you leaving? Do we have some time before you leave or did you only come back to leave me again?"

"No I'm not here just to leave. I'm here until noonish we have a few hours together before I leave."

"Only a few hours? Well I know a few things we can do in that time but still only noon? You've been gone for soo long, and you just got back…" as Angel said this she got off my lap and moved back towards the stairs, she reached her hand toward mine and took it.

"I know. I'll leave later today after noon. Around nightfall. Is that a bit better?"

"I don't know… I'll let you decide if that's enough time…" she said an obvious hidden message in her words but as I stood to let her lead me away tiger stepped in front of me and stood between us, his eyes this whole time never left me.

I bent down looking at tiger, and placed my hand on his head before placing my forehead against his. "Thank you for taking care of her in my absence." I looked into his eyes, and whispered so only he could hear me, "I'm glad one of us is able to be there for her."

I heard a growl from within his body and he bore his teeth slightly before he stopped and walked away his growl telling me all I needed to know "you leave her like that again next time you don't get her back." It's a shame that I will be leaving again. Come nightfall. I followed Angel as she walked to where she wanted to go.

 **Nightfall**

I walked out front with my sister, and Nevia following me.

"So that's it you're just leaving them, and bringing us along?"

"I have to. Before I hurt them further." I said as I looked back at the house as they continued walking.

"Soo that's it then? You come back just to leave again… that's soo you." I heard the harshness in Xavier's voice as he walked onto the deck. "Typical" Tiger also joined him on the deck growling. "You disappear forever and come back for no more than a few hours before taking off again...what is wrong with you? Are you that determined to end it with her? I get it if you hate someone like me, but don't hurt her she's the one person…"

"Damn it Xavier! You don't get it! I've never hated anyone here, and it is that reason I'm leaving! People being around me get hurt! The only reason I'm taking my sister, and Nevia is because…"

"Oh I don't get it? Do I? Now you leaving is to 'protect' us? That's shit and you know it!"

"Is it!? Then tell me, why would I leave the greatest person I've ever met! The one person who I've ever truly loved! If not to protect her, why would I leave?" I said my eye watering lightly.

"We both know if you truly meant that you wouldn't leave.. you just got back God damn it… you know what, have fun doing whatever it is you're doing." He said crossing his arms and walking into the doorway standing there Tiger still standing at the deck stairs,

I walked up to Xavier, and grabbed the collar of his shirt staring into his eyes, "Do you know what happened to me! I was kidnapped by a demon, and spent two weeks being tortured by him! How do you just forget that, and live your life!? I look at Angel now, and think how it could have been her. If I leave. If I cut my ties with this place then no one can be hurt to get to me."

"Even with living with that your master plan is to abandon your friends and family… AGAIN!? What else is new with you? Nothing leaving is never the right answer!" He said shoving me backwards Tiger stepping between us with his teeth bared "And you know what? If it were literally anyone else in this house we trust in each other and it's not like you were the only trained huntsman in this house. Tiger if you would." His face filled with the pain of his words as Tiger slowly walked forward pushing me off the deck.

"Goodbye Xavier," I said as I watched him walk into the house as I turned around walking away from the house.

 **?'s POV**

In one of the windows facing the walkway to the house sat Angel in her bedroom shared with her boyfriend EsDeath. She sat in the bedroom watching her boyfriend leaving down the walkway. As he disappeared from view she started crying as Tiger walked into the doorway and looked at her as if he knew what was happening.

 **Present Day in Shion**

I was brought out of my memories by a strange voice. "Hello there fairchild."

I turned, and saw a tall man standing there, he had medium length platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the picture of a violet circle with a pyramid in the bottom holding a shape similar to an eye above it, and lines varying in sizes around the circle from one edge of the pyramid to the other edge on it. Finally he wore simple dark blue pair of pants. "Do I know you?" I asked him the watches on my wrist slowly ticking to a new operation.

"No. You do not know me but you will soon enough, there are plans for you." He said turning, "I only came to say this to you, 'Be cautious with your watches.' Now go to bed it is late." The man said walking away moving to stand beside the woman who gave me directions to the inn.

"Be cautious with my watches?" I said to myself moving inside the inn.

 **The Next Day**

I awoke with Nevia, and Muerte to screaming coming from the centre of the village. Together we ran down into the square seeing men holding rifles to the backs of some of the villagers. I turned to Muerte, and Nevia, "make sure everyone is safe, I'll take care of these fiends."

"Okay," Muerte said running to the rest of the villagers checking to see if they were okay.

I started walking past the villagers, and towards the men holding rifles. My armor coating my skin with an excess bubble emerging from my arm. One of the men saw me, and shoved one of the villagers towards his colleagues, and pointing his rifle at me, "Hey stop right there! Move any closer, and we'll kill you!"

"You point your weapon to me. You challenge death himself." I say calmly as I grab the bubble placing it against my face feeling it morph onto my face making a helmet with a single slit for my eye to see through, "I dare you to attack me!" I finish as I place my right hand out to the left side of my body, my index, and middle finger glowing purple. I swipe my hand across to the right holding my hand open. Seconds later a sword flew out of nowhere creating a shattered hole in the air. The sword flew past my body, and into my open hand. I held the sword towards the men, "my name is EsDeath Valkyrie, my sword is an ancient blade called the void, and I am the first person in many thousand years to wield it! If you do not wish for your blood to be placed upon it…" I said throwing it into the air, "...then leave his place at once…" the sword fell from the sky landing in the ground the blade digging into it, "...and never return! For I now watch over this town! I am the defender of Shion! If you oppose the town then you oppose me as well! Now release the villagers, then turn, and run with your tails between your legs! And do not forget to want any others who would dare to attack this place!"

The men looked at each other, and started laughing, the one holding his rifle at me spoke, "you talk a big game for someone who doesn't even attack!" He said firing the gun at me. The bullets collided with my armor, and flattened doing no damage to me.

I looked at me armor, and chuckled before looking at them again, "Heh that tickled. Now. My turn!" I said kicking my blade knocking it down slightly grabbing it, and ripping it from the ground. "I apologize for this! But you've forced my hand!" I said holding the blade like a javelin throwing it at the man holding his rifle to me. The 10 foot tall sword impaled the man's chest throwing him backwards blood flying everywhere as the blade flew through him until it hit the hilt. "Now if that's enough proof of my power, and capabilities to defend Shion, I say again. Leave now, and never come back lest you become like your friend!"

As I said this I removed my armor, and sent the sword back into the void as I watched them stand shaking with fear. "O-okay man, just be calm." One of them said motioning for the others to release the villagers, and drop their weapons.

"We're leaving." They said as they ran out of the town.

I turned to the villagers nodding towards them. "I will protect you from now on." I said as an elderly man walked up to me offering me his hand. I took it shaking his hand sealing the deal of my guardianship of the town.


	10. You're Back

**Chapter 10: You're Back**

The village was burning, and people were screaming as they were slain by me, and a band of mercenaries led by a woman named Raven. I walked towards the center of the village dragging the old man I met a long time back. The man who along with the village I saved several times. When I made it to the center I held him up for the surviving members of the village to see. As I executed him.

"Good job. It appears I was wrong, the puppy does have a bite." Raven said as she walked towards me. I was furious at her comment. In the rage I charged pointing the rapier forwards towards the woman. She placed her hand on her blades hilt. She slowly started pulling the blade out when I felt two sets of feet on my back shoving me into the ground as I slid to a halt at her feet.

"Oh come on mutt," I heard the joking voice of the jester on my back as he, and his brother leaned over me, and looked into my eyes, "You know the rules on attacking when you aren't told."

The jester. The fool of the group he's the one who has never been loved in his life. So his semblance made a person for him to be friends with. His brother. Essentially the jester is a schizophrenic, and his semblance can bring the voice in his head to reality giving him a body. With his own specific skill sets.

The brother placed the blade of his weapon against my face dragging it gently across my cheek. "Mutt you've made a mistake," The brother said as his weapon left my cheek, "time to pay!" I knew what he was going to do, he was going to stab me with the blade he has. Good I welcome death it would be well deserved. I've been dead twice, and have been brought back both times. My life is a crime against nature.

"Brother you know we can't do that." I heard Jester say as the second pair of feet was removed from my body, and I heard the sound of blades being sheathed. After the blades were sheathed the man moved from my body, and walked up to Raven. "Did he suit your needs?"

I stood watching as Raven nodded her head, "He executed the operation excellently, people seemed to welcome him though. Why?"

The Jester chuckled, "He was once the guardian of this village," The Jester explained grabbing my chin between his index finger, and thumb, "before he was killed by his dear sister," He said smacking me hard as he said that causing blood to fill my mouth. I glared at him spitting the blood rubbing my mouth. "Now if you'll excuse us we have things to do. Come mutt."

I stood walking to my sword but something was wrong. My sword was on the ground, not in it. I looked at the sword, and saw that the blade was starting to fade, and from the looks of it has been fading for a long time. Instead of it being a seven foot blade it now looked more like four maybe five feet in length. It needed to return to the void before it was destroyed forever. I heard Jester call for me angrily, and forced to obey I grabbed the sword, and dragged it behind me as I followed him into the woods.

 **Jester's POV**

I jumped from tree to tree watching the mutt as he trudged through the woods to our next location, a cottage previously destroyed by him. Azurus believed the tenants will have returned by now. I stopped standing on one branch looking behind us feeling uneasy as the mutt passed through a large clearing in the woods. I summoned one of my two brothers, and looked him in the eyes. "Trek back, see if we are being followed." My brother nodded, and sprinted through the trees backtracking along the route carved by the sword of the mutt. I turned to the clearing seeing that he has passed the clearing, and is continuing his march. "Good, I'll catch up with him later, I need to wait here for my brother to return with news."

 **Muerte's POV**

Me, and Nevia had been following a trail that was basically a small ditch in the ground carved out by something. Seeing the gates to the village Shion we realized we had made a large circle slowly coming back to our house that had been destroyed by whatever made this trail. "Muerte, look." Nevia had stopped, and was pointing at the village, and I saw what she had meant. The village was in ruins, buildings were burning, and falling apart. We almost rushed in to see if there were any survivors but as we neared it we saw that there were still people inside the village, and they were fighting creatures of Grimm. Nevia, and I hid in the rough of the woods looking at the village. I grabbed Acutus which was sat in it's carrying form on my back, and pulled the small lever to pull back the firing mechanisms for the ranged mode of the weapon. I aimed down the sights pointing it straight at one of the Grimm. I was about to fire when Nevia stopped me. "It would be unwise to do that Muerte. It would alert the bandits, and the Grimm. Logically it be best if we continue down the path we are following."

"Nevia, we can't just leave, this was our home for a while. This was a village we protected, and these people destroyed it." I quietly said enraged.

"We follow the trail we find out who destroyed our home." Nevia said raising her left hand, "We stay, and fight we have the chance of getting farther behind the person who left this trail, and could possibly be killed. There are only two of us." She said raising her right hand, moving them up, and down like a scale. "Option one seems best. Now let's go."

I sighed putting Acutus back into its carry form. "Fine," I said standing following the trail.

We seemed to follow the trail for hours before eventually coming across a large field. "Okay the trail continues let's hurry, and follow it. The ground looks like it's been dug into not too long ago so we may be able to catch this guy." I said sprinting towards the other side when a funny looking man jumped out of the tree holding one sword in each hand, with another sheathed on his waist.

"Sorry ladies I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go any farther, the mutt needs to do his work, and I can't have you interfering." He said holding his swords out to the side bowing.

"Who are you?" Nevia asked her pistol aimed at him.

"My name is Viridi Garden, but everyone calls us 'Jester'" He said as he stood smiling sadistically.

"Us?" I questioned as I held my spear with the spear tip aimed at the ground pointing from my bottom right.

"Us." A second voice said as this man named Jester threw one of his swords. The sword went between us, and as we turned we saw a second man looking exactly like the first catch the sword.

I turned to Nevia, "I got the first one, you take care of this one." I turned back to Jester, and moved forwards towards him. He beckoned me to attack using his free hand, and I ran towards him. When I was around nine feet away from the man I jumped, and swung Acutus axe point towards him. He smiled as he did a mid air cartwheel moving out of the range of my attack. I landed on the ground dropping Acutus to avoid any harm as I landed. As I stood I had mere seconds to react as the man sprinted towards me swinging his sword towards my head. I quickly reached down to my thighs, and pulled out the repaired Caeli, and Naraka combining them to deflect the attack. But he just used it as momentum. He grabbed Nishoku, and spun around to kick me in the head, hard. I was knocked down my vision blurred, and I was unsteady. I tried to stand but fell to my knees, I looked over at Nevia seeing her engaged in combat, before the man grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"Nice try dollface, better luck next time," He said in a joking voice, "oh wait. There won't be a next time." He finished his sentence in a deep dark voice. As he let me go, and looked at Nevia.

I looked as well, and saw her falling to her knees with the sword of the other man stabbed through her kneecap. My instincts kicked in, and I remembered something Xavier said to me. About if I ever needed him to just yell, and he'd be there. I took it literally in my weakened state, and I yelled, "HELP!"

 **?'s POV**

EsDeath was trudging through the woods thinking, and smiling. But the smile faded fast when he heard something loud. A cry for help, but from a voice he knew. Quickly he turned around, and looked in the direction he came from. He gripped his sword, and spoke again for the first time since being brought back from the dead, "Muerte!" As he said thi his sword lit up like a christmas tree, three large purple lines glowing down the blade, as he sprinted towards the clearing as fast as he could.

 **Muerte's POV**

I watched as my blurred vision saw two different men raising their blade as he prepared to kill me. I closed my eyes, and pulled my head towards my shoulders. 'Please Xavier help me if you can.'

As I sat there I felt a large gust of wind hit my face, and a loud clang of metal hitting metal. "Xavier thank you." I said looking up seeing not Xavier but my brother. He stood hunched over me his giant sword diagonally across his back, and the tip pointed towards the sky fading. He looked at me but he blocked out the sun so all I saw was his silhouette.

"Mutt!" I heard Jester exclaim surprised, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on your way to the next victims house. Oh I get it, you want revenge! She killed you! Now you want to kill her!" I heard him sheath his sword, "Well have fun."

My brother slowly stood pulling his sword out to the side, and I feared for my life. If EsDeath was the mutt, then I have seen all of the destruction he has caused, the lives he's taken. "First off Viridi, the name is EsDeath. Call me by it. Secondly," EsDeath turned swinging his sword at Jester though he jumped out of the reach of the weapon. The face of the Jester was one of pure terror, "If you ever hurt my little sister, I will kill you. You personally know I can, and will make good on that promise."

"What? B-but how did you break Azurus' control?" He said backing away, "No one can do that." I saw his eyes shift, and noticed his brother walking towards us his sword readied.

"EsDeath. The brother." I said quickly grabbing his leg weakly. EsDeath turned his head slightly to see the brother out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't learn do you Viridi." EsDeath said jumping into the air doing a corkscrew spin throwing the sword at the brother while also grabbing Tri-Ferra. The Void stapped through the brother's stomach, and impaled him in the ground as EsDeath holding Tri-Ferra down towards the ground stabbing it into the chest of the brother. The brother twitched slightly as the aura drained from his artificial body, and slowly he pixelated, and faded away into the original Jester. EsDeath grabbed both swords, and pointed them towards Jester, "Run."

Jester ran into the tree line, and looked back at us, "This is not the last time you've heard of us, we will be back." With that he ran away.

I sighed watching him leave hearing Nevia groan. "Nevia!" I said loudly rushing over to her to check her wounds. I looked at her leg where she was stabbed, and saw that the area around it was turning into a sickly black colour. She was unconscious, and now unmoving. I turned to my brother who was passed out from exhaustion on the ground. Something had weakened him before all this happened. I pulled out my scroll, and called Xavier.

"Hey shortstack how can I help you?" Xavier said as he picked up.

'First my brother calling me little, now Xavier calling me shortstack.' I answered Xavier my voice still shaky from everything. "I need help, Nevia has been badly hurt, and I don't think I can carry her all the way back to the house. Can: you, and Sky come get us in the ship Sky bought. Bring Angel as well. I have a surprise for her." I finished sending Xavier my co-ordinates, and ending the call. I looked at my brother, and tears welled in my eyes, "Welcome back brother."


	11. Destructive Homecoming

Destructive Homecoming

 **Muerte's POV**

I looked up with Nevia resting on my lap as the ship slowly started to descend. EsDeath started groaning as he sat up slowly. "What's going on?" He asked as the ship door started opening. As it opened there were three people standing at the edge of the door: Sky, Angel, and someone new. The new guy had short black messy hair with welding goggles sitting on top of his head, with a dark blue eye colour. He wore a long black coat, jeans, and a black shirt with a pair of black boots. His arms had black splatters down to about the middle of his forearm which was completely covered in the black substance. Looking closer at him I noticed he had an overly large combination wrench on his back. I looked at Angel again, and watched as in seconds she disappeared from the ship, and flew over top of me sounding similar to a fighter jet. I heard EsDeath grunt, and turned seeing him knocked out on the ground with Angel on top of him lying there.

I heard the new guy start laughing loudly, "You got knocked out!"

I turned to Sky pointed at him, and yelled, "Who is this kid!

"Monkey play nice. Now introduce yourself like a good boy." Sky told him as if scolding a toddler.

"Ya ya I know plus I am playing nice. That was funny," he said as he walked over to me and in doing so he pulled what looked like a water dust crystal out of a hidden pocket in his jacket and scraped some into his hands, I'm guessing to try to wash some of the black substance off. He stuck his hand out offering a handshake and said, "the names Monkey. Grease Monkey, but please just Monkey is fine." I looked hesitantly at his hand still heavily covered in the black substance, he obviously took note and lowered his hand, "Ya sorry about the grease it just kinda happens."

"Yah well I'm not gonna shake that hand." Gently I laid Nevia on the ground resting her wound on top of her Jacket. I stood, and walked past him, and walked up to Sky giving her a hug, "Sky I don't know how but he's alive." I looked at Nevia, "But we will have to figure that out later. We need to get Nevia somewhere safe, and fast."

"What exactly happened? And how is he here? Plus Xavier is flying, if he sees your brother…" Sky replied slightly curious. "Angel get you boyfriend onto the ship we need to get him home."

"We were tracking a man who destroyed our home," I say as I turn to see Angel dragging EsDeath by his ankles onto the ship, "Turns out it was him who destroyed it I don't know why but we'll find out when he's conscious. As for Nevia well we were confronted by two people in the woods they were the same person I'm pretty sure. We separated, and we each started attacking one," I walked down, and picked up my girlfriend carrying her onto the ship, "I defeated my opponent, and the one she was facing stabbed through her leg. His weapon went right through her leg, and her aura, and now her leg is. Well you see how it's blackened as if it was poisoned or infected. Oh by the way keep Xavier flying until EsDeath starts coming back into consciousness. Once that happens we should be close to home. We will go with Angel, and Nevia out of the ship, and head back to the ground to home, and let them… say hi to each other."

"Oh boy… hey Monkey you consider yourself a good mechanic right?" Sarcasm in Sky's voice as if she already knew his response.

"Umm Sky you do know you're talking to the best right? Now why are you doubting my skills?" Monkey replied slightly offended.

"Because when the two children meet were going to need something of a miracle…." Sky walked over to the ship, and whispered something to it as if she knew it was a last goodbye, "Do you need help Angel?" Sky asked as Angel continued to drag the unconscious body of EsDeath.

"No I think I got this… Maybe…" Angel said as she bent down, and tried lifting EsDeath onto her shoulders to fly him back to the ship.

I walked into the ship, and laid Nevia on one of the benches placing my head on her chest clutching her shirt in my hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Slowly I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked at her. She was looking at me, and smiling. "Don't worry wildflower this isn't your fault. Smile for me. I'll be," she paused coughing badly, "I'll be. I'll be fine." She finished smiling as she fell asleep again.

I smiled resting my head on her chest. "We are gonna get you to Myst. She'll be able to help." I turned to Sky, "Right? Myst will be able to help her right?"

"For you I hope Soo…" Sky mumbled hoping I didn't catch it before saying into her com "God almighty, Shortstack and the package are on board take us home, foxy lady out." And the ship began to move we were returning home.

"The nicknames?" I questioned after I heard sky's talk on the com

"I'll give you three guesses on who picked them." She replied knowing what I was asking.

"Damn it Xavier!" I yelled to the cockpit.

"He's in too deep, focusing he can't hear you honey." Sky said chuckling at my reaction "and you really don't like that nickname do you?"

"I'm not short I'm," I paused thinking, "vertically challenged." I said snapping my fingers pointing at her. "So yes I don't like the name Shortstack"

"Ok whatever you say…." she paused for a second thinking about saying it "I'll leave it at that, Angel how's your not so dead dead boyfriend?"

"Still unconscious, also heavy. He was really heavy. I probably should have gotten help because now my shoulders are sore and I need a massage or something." Angel replied sitting with my brothers head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's been a long time since we've last seen him. This must be really amazing for you Angel. You must be really happy. But did you forget about the metal inside of his body that adds so many pounds to his weight?" I asked laughing light walking to sit beside her.

"Shut up…" she half mumbled with her face glowing red from embarrassment like before the battle of beacon it's been a long time since I've seen her this flustered, and I remembered exactly why my big brother loves her soo much, "Unless this is you offering that massage I suggest you pipe down and tend to your own little girly friend…" the last part she added a level of sass I did not expect from our shy little Angel.

"Oh sassy I didn't think that an angel could be sassy." I said jokingly laughing slightly, "Also I would love to tend to her wounds but I don't think I can. It looks as though her legs been poisoned. It's possible that whatever that man did has made her aura null. His weapon just bypassed her aura, and now that blackness is just spreading from the wound. Plus her aura hasn't regenerated or anything it's stayed at the level it was during the fight. Look." I finished showing angel the scroll with Nevia's aura. It was stuck at 25% or lower, and wasn't going down nor going up.

"Umm Sky… please come here…. tell me if you see it too.." Angel responded the concern evident in her voice.

"Have you guys ever seen anything like this? Is it possible the scroll is bugged?" I asked looking between them.

Sky leaned over and looked at the scroll "Yes Angel… this is bad… God almighty come in, we need this trip to speed up a bit the package needs to visit the Doctor and soon, foxy lady out." With sky's words the ship lunged forward flying faster than before.

I put the scroll back into the pocket that held it normally, and looked to Sky, "Hey Sky one question about the nicknames. Yours is ,Foxy Lady, but Xavier made the nicknames wouldn't after all the punishments, and beatings you put him through your nickname be something like, 'The Demon' or 'Nightmare Fox' or something similar?" I said as I slid across the bench to sit beside Nevia brushing her hair lightly.

"Ha…" she laughed fakely "Foxy was the first thing he called me when we met, and I didn't expect him to remember something like that Soo when he told me my code name was Foxy I liked it…I added the lady myself to give me some class but hey it's still cute he remembered" her voice was distant like whatever Angel noticed on the scroll had drove a wedge into her emotions it was scary.

"What did you guys notice? Do you think she's gonna recover from this?" I looked at Nevia her face was covered in sweat she was breathing deeply, "Do you think she's going to be okay?" I said as I brushed my hand against her cheek lightly.

Angel and Sky exchanged looks and slight shakes of their heads before Sky spoke up "We're going to be home soon, and Xavier should learn of our extra guest soon too. Monkey, Angel, you think it's time?" Sky said obviously avoiding my questions.

"Ya sure this is the fun part," the new kid Monkey said standing and walking over to me, "for this I'm going to have to ask you to take my hand," he said holding it out to me, it was still covered in the black grease. Angel moved my brothers head off her lap and walked to beside Nevia, and Sky to the hangar door.

I looked at his hand disgusted but sighed slowly taking hold of it, "Why do I need to do this?" I felt the grease between our hands, and felt physically nauseous, "And how long do I have to hold your hand? Oh, and just so you know get my clothes covered in this stuff I'll tear you a new one."

I'm not sure if that's exactly what came out of my mouth but it's what I wanted to say because after I took his hand Sky opened the door, and we were all sucked out of the ship, Angel had picked up Nevia, and simply flew in the direction of home taking Nevia to safety. Sky being Sky simply dove like a graceful diver and speed to the ground, Monkey holding my hand still maneuvered and positioned us to hit the ground, and without a parachute it was going to be a rough landing. But as if Monkey had done this before his feet hit the ground spinning in such a way where he caught me, and the fall didn't kill us. I stood feeling dizzy looking over my clothes, and my hand finding no stains what so ever, "Huh. Sorry for being so mean."

 **EsDeath's POV**

I woke up slowly dazed my head ringing still. I placed my hand on the back of my head rubbing it slowly, "Geez Angel I know it's been a while, and I love you too but ow that-" I stopped looking around seeing no one else in the ship, "hurt? Hello?" I asked no one in particular confused as to where everyone was.

I turned hearing the cockpit door open, and watched as the back of Xavier exited, "Okay autopilot is on. Now guys why did I hear the bay door open?" He asked as he turned around, and froze as he saw me sitting on the ground near the wall of the vehicle.

I stood up, and moved in front of him, and we stared directly at each other. His face contorted to one of anger. He seemed like he was ready to start a fight. Suddenly he smiled, and threw his hands in the air, "EsDeath!" He yelled excitedly.

I smiled, and placed my hands in front of me opening, and closing my fists happily, "Xavier!"

We ran towards each other, and slammed our hands together open palmed, and played a fast, and powerful game of what seemed like pattycake though it felt like we were each relieving anger. Eventually we dropped to the ground slamming our elbows through the ship, and started laughing as we started to have an arm wrestling match.

 **Muerte's POV**

I looked at Sky, "Hey do you think EsDeath is awake?" I said turning around, and looking at the sky seeing the ship explode into thousands of tiny pieces, and two different lights started falling from where the ship once was. One light a glorious crimson, and the other a deep black.

I heard Sky from behind me, "Monkey you see that's why I asked if you considered yourself a good mechanic."

"Ah ya... But I can fix it." He said replying confidently to her.

"Umm you do know those are broken pieces right? Like it's not like the boys took the ship apart carefully they broke it you do know that?" I ask befuddled by his confidence in the face of impossibility.

"And your point is what exactly? I said I can fix it I can fix it." He replied calmly.

I turned away still in disbelief about him fixing the ship. I looked up, and saw the boys closer to the ground locked in a battle of strength: an arm wrestle. 'Ah that's why the ship exploded,' I thought to myself as I watched them land. They landed right in front of a large overgrown area with thick bushes, and tree canopies to make everything darker. From the bushes I saw to eyes open, and two arms reach out grabbing the boys by the collar of the shirts. 'And now it's time to suffer the consequences.'

"Boys, I'll give you three guesses on what my issue is this time." I heard Sky say from the bushes. The terrified boys flailed trying to get free as Sky dragged them deeper into the dense plant life. As Sky talked to the boys I went back to the house to talk with Myst about Nevia.

As I walked back to the house though two thoughts popped in my head: What kind of weapon could do what happened to Nevia? And What did Sky, and Angel notice on the scroll?


	12. An Unwelcome Return Pt1

**Hey everyone it's you're friendly neighbourhood hitman. I am back after a long hiatus. I have been spending time working on other projects the biggest, and most exciting is a novel I hope to one day get published. So I have focused on the rather than a lot of my fanfiction projects. But I got this finished, and decided to upload it as a break from my novel. So without any more waiting I would like to present the next chapter in the road to the death of our beloved team DEMN.**

Chapter 12: An Unwelcome Return Pt.1

 **Muerte's POV**

I rushed into the house going into the living room finding Angel, Dawn, and Myst standing over a pale unconscious Nevia trembling as sweat coated her body. Her one leg was almost entirely black, and there were black veins running up her body like tendrils originating from the wound. "Myst what's wrong with her? Is there anything you can do? Is she going to be Okay?" I asked Myst holding onto her arm shakingly as tears started to run down my cheeks. Nevia sat trembling, groaning weakly as her face contorted into one of pain, and anguish.

"Muerte I'll do what I can, it's almost like a venom but I've never seen any venom this powerful what exactly happened? And you need to know my semblance is good at healing but I'm not a miracle worker we… never mind let's hope it doesn't come to the" Myst said the last part in a muttered tone as she yanked her arm away from my grip, and started to look over Nevia checking over the wound thoroughly. Angel came behind me, and grabbed my shoulders holding me trying to comfort me.

"We were attacked by a man in the woods. We were following a trail made by someone who had attacked, and destroyed our home. Following the trail led to a clearing after a recently destroyed village of Shion. It was burned down to the ground, and everyone was either dead or being killed by bandits, and Grimm." I said looking down sadly.

"Wait your house was destroyed?" Myst asked quickly not looking away from the wound.

"You said Shion is destroyed too? I guess since EsDeath was killed they would have lost their protector the village would have been defenseless." Dawn said looking down.

"Muerte what happened when you reached the field?" Myst asked looking at me.

"We were confronted by that man. But I'm guessing his semblance allows him to create a clone of himself. An exact replica. I confronted one while Nevia confronted the other. I was defeated by the original, and Nevia was stabbed by the clones blade. But it bypassed her aura, and stabbed clean through her leg. We'd both be dead had it not been for EsDeath."

"It bypassed the aura? So this isn't a normal venom. I'm sorry I don't know what to do. I think she's going to…" Myst said quietly trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"No. No please you have to do something." I begged my legs getting weak. I collapsed to the ground looking at Nevia.

"Hey Muerte." I turned, and saw EsDeath standing in the doorway his face was grim as though he was ready to say something I didn't want to hear, "I was the one who destroyed your house. Against my will. The one who attacked you was the one controlling me. His name is Viridi Garden otherwise known as Jester. He is apart of a group who brought me back, and used me to slaughter thousands of people. But they did get their hands dirty so I've seen this before. It's Jesters semblance it's called Death Clone. His semblance gives his split personalities a body of their own, and an added side effect. Anyone attacked by the weapons of the clone are poisoned. The blade negates the aura, and uses the victim's aura to kill that victim from the inside. Nevia's aura is corrupted, and is killing her. The only way we can fix it is by removing the venom from her body. By severing the wound from her body. We have to amputate her leg." He finished moving towards us.

I weakly stood, and clenched my fists slamming my hands into EsDeaths chest repeatedly, "No! You can't do That! There has to be some other way. Please! Myst please do something."

"Angel take her outside and keep her out there. Dawn hold her down in case she starts to struggle to much but first get towels and anything that will soak up the blood, and Myst prepare to cauterize and sterilize the wound." EsDeath said walking towards Nevia extending the blade on his wrist. I screamed at EsDeath begging him not to do this as Angel dragged me outside, and held me as we heard the screams of pain coming from Nevia inside as EsDeath cut off her leg.

"Hey shortstack what's going on in there?" I heard Xavier's voice just as Nevia let out her scream, "What the hell is he doing?!" Xavier said the anger evident in his voice

"He…" I began through my tears, "He said it was the only way to save her," I finished

"Xavier." Angel spoke up, and it stopped him in his tracks

 **EsDeath's POV**

I looked down at my blade the blood dripping off of it. I looked at the blood, and saw that it was almost black. I watched as the blood drained from her wound a black, and red mixture oozed out of her. Myst went to cauterize the wound, "Stop don't cauterize it yet."

"Listen here wolfy I'm a medic I know when I should cauterize an open wound." she said looking at me.

"Her blood is corrupted didn't you hear me say that earlier. When it's bright red cauterize it. Please trust me." I said looking at Myst with a look of sorrow, "Believe me when I say this is the last thing I want to do."

She sighed, and nodded her head. We watched her bleed until she started turning pale, and the couch was almost completely covered in blood. But finally her blood turned crimson, and Myst started cauterizing, and disinfecting the wound. "Hey you do know that Sky is going to quite literally kill you when she sees this couch. Right?"

"Oh right forgot about that. Whoops." I said shrugging. Once the wound was completely cauterize I picked up the unconscious form of Nevia, and took her upstairs to her room. I gently laid her down on her bed, and looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry Nevia. I wish this hadn't happened." I walked back downstairs, and saw the door open, and heard arguing outside. I walked out, and saw everyone from the house outside when I exited they stopped talking, and stared at me as I stood alone in the doorway singled out from the rest. The seconds felt like hours just standing there in the silence until someone made the first move it was Xavier. He stepped up the porch steps and shoved both his hands into my chest with enough force to knock me back.

"What is your problem? And who the hell do you think you are?" The rage clear in his eyes "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone? The answer is too long EsDeath, but that's not the worst of it you come back and just expect us to believe in you again and the first thing you do is maim a friend. What the hell dude?"

"Xavier you don't understand I know this guy I've been under their control…" I tried to defend myself to him.

"No your right EsDeath I don't understand, you were dead, and it hurt your sister, my sister but yet here we are having this conversation. All because you were magically revived by a group of random bad guys? That seems really far fetched even for us. You know I was happy to see you again… but do you know how hard it is to keep everyone here safe alone. No you don't because you were the one gone. This isn't the EsDeath I lost, you know It probably would have been better if you stayed dead." His words hung on the air as he spoke nothing but the truth, and turned away, and walked away from the house.

I turned, and walked upstairs moving back to my room. It was barren the only thing in it was a neatly made bed, and a dresser to hold mine, and Angels clothing. I walked to the chest, and opened one of the drawers at the very bottom. Inside was my old trench coat, and several notes written by me for myself as a form of releasing anger. Slowly I took the notes out, and placed them on the dresser, and grabbed the trench coat. The trench coat was ripped, and tattered in several places from my time at Beacon. This coat had seen many fights: Goliath herd, Deathstalkers, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, and Ursa. I took the coat, and opened the window, and hopped out of it climbing the drainage pipes to get onto the roof. Once on the roof I took off my mask, and my cloak, and put on the trench coat, and sat on the edge of the roof with one leg bent at an angle so I can rest my arm on it, and my other leg hanging off the edge. I sighed, and looked at the forest thinking back to every single person I killed, every family I destroyed, every village I burned to the ground, and everyone I betrayed. But the hardest thing that kept me thinking was the fact I may have just lost my best friend by just coming home. The hours melded together until the sun was just setting and the Sky was darkening.

"Hey… EsDeath," I heard the soft voice of Angel as her figure rose from the ground holding herself up with her wings and controlling her semblance to give us light to see and not blind.

I smiled when I saw her, and felt at peace, "Hey Angel. I didn't think you knew where to find me. I'm glad you did though I need someone to tal-" I started saying when she cut me off.

"EsDeath I need to know, am I wasting my time and need to move on because I'm sorry it's been how long now? I need to know what I mean to you."

I was surprised by her question, and quickly straightened my posture. "What? Why are you asking me this Angel? I could be separated for you for so many years but I'd never stop loving you. Angel you mean so much to me, and you're the first person I've let into my heart who wasn't family."

"Just being away isn't what I'm talking about, for what I knew you were dead! Do you know what that feels like? That no matter how much you love someone it can not bring someone back to know if they really care…" her voice cracked as she finished "but then they come back, and you still have no idea how they think anymore."

I sat on the edge of the roof, and pulled her as close as I could. "Angel. I love you, and I always will. No force on this planet will keep me away from you. Not even death. No matter what happens Angel I will love you. If something happens where I'm taken away from you I will stop at nothing to find my way back to you no matter the danger. No matter how long it takes I will always find my way back to you. You are my shining star, and you were one of the only two things that kept me from submitting completely to my captures. It's because of you, that I continued to fight my captures." I sat looking into her eyes my own eye conveying a look of honesty, and love.

"EsDeath…" she began but before I let her get to far into her thought I pulled her closer again, and kissed her. "Please never leave like that again." She asked when we separated again, and she rested her forehead on mine, we sat there for several moments before Angel spoke up again "You really need to just talk to him you do know that right? It's not going to do ether if you any good by you just hiding up here. Xavier was also the one to take your absence the hardest, you do mean a lot to him. Now if you still need food we have some leftovers on the table if you would just come inside."

"I know I need to talk to him. But if it'll be anything like when we normally sort out our problems we will have another event just like the fall of Beacon on our hands. I will talk to him about this. I'll be inside soon. Angel," I said looking into her eyes smiling, "I promise I'll never leave like that again. I left thinking I was going to hurt the people closest to me by being here. But I see now it was the opposite. By leaving I hurt you more than any attack could have. I'm sorry for leaving Angel It won't be happening ever again." I said as I hugged her kissing her temple before whispering in her ear, "I'm never going to leave because I have nothing to find out there. You're all I need in this world for everything to be alright. I love you." After I finished speaking Angel, and I finished our embrace, and she went back inside. I laid back staring at the stars above me. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

 **So once again guys sorry about the wait I hope this chapter was worth the wait. This is only part one I don't know how many parts it will have but we will fond out in the future. So until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


End file.
